The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling interference in a mobile communication system.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple Access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In order to increase total performance of a system in a network, it is effective to decrease impact of interference between user equipments (UEs) which communicate on the same frequency at the same time. A typical scheme for this is a technology such as an interference ordering scheme, and the technology may acquire the optimal degree of freedom.
However, the technology requires massive amount of channel information which a signal transmitting apparatus and a signal receiving apparatus need to exchange, so it is difficult to feedback all information in real time. Specially, in a network environment in which a multiple antenna is used, amount of feedback information is significantly increased, so a limitation and burden becomes increased.
Meanwhile, if a signal transmitting apparatus is unable to receive channel information from a signal receiving apparatus, a time division multiplexing (TDM) scheme may be used. However, in a case that the TDM scheme is used, if the number of UEs increases, performance may degrade, so only the degree of freedom which is significantly lower than the degree of freedom which may be acquired in a current network may be acquired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.